You Say Its Your Birthday?
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Just another fic I did for Alex because it was her birthday.  Please enjoy everyone, this is Sheamus/Drew and there IS SMUTT! and its SLASH! please review and you have been warned.
1. So You Say Its Your Birthday?

"Stephen..." Drew whispered in his lover's ear, trying to wake him up. "Stephen…" He tried again before he was tired of it and just decided to jump onto his lovers chest then go down to straddle his hips. Sheamus blinked his eyes open and looked at Drew tiredly.

"What du ya want Drew?" Sheamus asked, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. "Cant ya see ah was tryin ta sleep?"

Drew rolled his eyes and kissed Sheamus's cheek. "Yeah I did and today is your birthday. If ya want to speed it in bed, you're going to be awake and we are going to be….celebrating." Drew smirked as he leaned his head down to suck on Sheamus's collar bone.

Sheamus groaned, his hand lifting Drew's shirt over his head already, he didn't know how much he had missed this. Since they had been separated with Sheamus on RAW and Drew on Smack Down they rarely got to do this anymore.

Drew clicked his tongue. "Impatient aren't we?" Sheamus flipped them over so he was on top. He began to nip and suck at Drew's sensitive skin, leaving purple and red marks as he went along.

Drew gave a small moan as Sheamus nipped at his ear lobe before trailing kisses down his chest, stopping to take each of Drew's pink nipples between his teeth, sucking and lapping at the small nub before going further down, leaving kisses on Drew's navel.

Sheamus paused as he reached the place Drew wanted him to touch the most. Sheamus let his hand cup the bulge in Drew's boxers.

"Stephen…" Drew whined. "Please." He begged as he rolled his hips against his lover's hand. Sheamus chuckled as he slipped Drew's boxers off revealing his twitching sex. "Ready huh?"

"Shut up and just do something." Drew hissed as the cold air hit his throbbing member. Sheamus let his tongue licked up the length of Drew's cock before he ordered him to turn over. Drew was quick about it; he was on his stomach in seconds, his ass in the air all for Sheamus.

Sheamus smirk at how soon his lover had presented himself to him. Sheamus's thumbs spread Drew's cheeks, kneading and stretching. Sheamus let his tongue lick up Drew's crack before circling his small hole, teasing and taunting Drew with something he could have. Drew let out a whimper, he wanted it so bad.

Sheamus gave a short laughed before plunging his tongue into Drew's tight heat. Drew's head lolled sideways as his eyes rolled into the back of his head; a ghostly moan escaping his lips as Sheamus tongue passed the ring of muscle. Sheamus's tongue probed and prodded, licked and coated Drew with saliva; it twisted and pulled out, plunging back in. Drew pushed back against Sheamus's face, the Irish man's stubble tickling his cheeks.

Soon one of Sheamus's thick finger was added to the mix, stretching and massaging his lovers walls. Within good time Sheamus added one more finger, scissoring them before he pulled them out, giving Drew's hole one last flick of his tongue, before he aligned himself with his lover.

Sheamus quickly forced himself inside of his lover's tight heat, knowing the faster the better, if he went inch by inch he would hurt Drew more and now the pain would only last a hand full of second. Sheamus was ball deep, peppering Drew's back with kisses as he waited for the okay. It took Drew a few seconds as he adjusted to the burning pain. Drew swallowed hard before he pushed back against his lover. He was ready.

Sheamus withdrew until only his head was left inside before he slammed back in, the pace he started was not extremely fast but the thrusts were deep. He wanted Drew to feel him in side of him. Drew groaned as Sheamus's throbbing head struck that bundle of pure fuck inside his body. Drew let out a short wail. "There, God Stephen right there." He panted, beads of sweat dripping from his face.

Sheamus aimed for that spot and with every thrust he hit it dead on. Sheamus pistoned his hips, determined to get off and get Drew off. His hips snapped forwards right after he withdrew his thrusts becoming faster as he went deeper and deeper into his lover. Drew felt the familiar warmth spread through his body, the pleasure making stars light up in his eyes as he came, white jolts of pleasure shooting through his body as his blood warmed.

Drew came with a loud cry of his lover's name, his seeds spurting all over the bed. He hadn't even needed a hand.

Sheamus kept on thrusting, he was not far behind his lover as he came with a grunt of 'Drew' and released inside of his spent lover as Drew's channel constricted around his cock, milking him for all he was worth. Sheamus pulled out with a wet plopping sound and flopped on the bed side Drew, pulling him into his arms. "Drew, I enjoyed my birthday." He panted.

Drew grinned and nuzzled his chest. "Wait until mine." He said no more, letting Sheamus's mind wonder off to think about what in the hell kind of kinky stuff Drew had planned for that.


	2. Yes, Yes I Do

~_I am doing this second chapter because it was sort of requested and the person who requested it always reviews (AliceFCW ) so I figured I would do it. Now im not the best at smut so bear with me, I get better with time. Any ways please enjoy this; I plan on trying to make this kinky. Meaning? Meaning I plan on using hand cuffs and a cock ring at least, So yeah you have been warned and if you don't like then don't read that's all I can say for you. Anyways on with the fic.~_

When Sheamus woke up the room was dark and extremely quiet. He tried to rub his eyes only to find that his hands were bound to the bed post by a pair of fluffy pink hand cuffs. Okay so Sheamus was a little freaked out. Plus he was completely naked. This had Drew written all over it.

Stephen looked around the dark room, noticing that there was a small amount of lighting coming from under the door.

"Drew? Drewbie?" He called, hoping to God it was Drew who did this and not some psycho maniac.

The door cracked open, and in came his lover. Drew was wearing nothing once so ever but the hair tie in his hair to keep it out of his face.

"Stephen…" He purred as he slowly made his way to the bed. Sheamus watched him carefully with wide eyes.

"What day is it baby?" Drew inquired, coming to a stop beside the bed, his hand resting on Sheamus's abs. Sheamus thought for a moment, trying to get head straight. Today was….June sixth, two thousand and ten….it was Drew's twenty fifth birthday.

"Happy birthday Drewbie?" He looked to his lover to see if that was the answer he had been looking he for.

"Ya Stephen, happy birthday indeed. " His eyes traveled up and down Sheamus's body, eying the thick piece of meat between his legs. Sheamus followed his gaze and gulped, he had a small idea of what was going down but knowing Drew, it could be anything. Drew wore a Cheshire grin as pulled something from behind his back.

It looked to be nothing more than a bigger that normal latex ring. Sheamus shivered as Drew picked up his member and slipped the ring over the head of it, sliding it down onto the shaft.

"Wat is that?" Sheamus questioned, his heart beating faster as Drew shrugged. "Cock ring." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Stephen looked around nervously. Drew had many toys set up about the room.

Drew went to the small table that held a gag and a small whip, also a vibrator before taking the gag in hand, creeping back over towards Sheamus.

"Open up." He ordered and Sheamus just stared at him. "Drew, ah'm not sure about this…"

Drew rolled his eyes and propped a hand in his hip. "Its my birthday and this is what I want to do." He whined. Sheamus gave it some thought and he was sure Drew wouldn't really hurt him so he opened his mouth. Drew gave a wide grin, placing the red ball in Sheamus's mouth, tying the black strap behind his head.

Having the ball in his mouth was different, it wasn't too bad but it wasn't exactly pleasant. Sheamus watched Drew's perfectly shaped ass as he moved back over to the table, his cock twitching as the vibrator was taken up. Drew sauntered back over to him and smirked. "I wanna top."

Sheamus had never bottomed before, the idea was new and he was a bit against it considering he was tied up and Drew had all the power but he trusted his lover. Sheamus nodded as Drew gave another wide grin, sitting on the bed he moved between Sheamus's legs. Drew licked Sheamus's small virgin hole just like Sheamus did his.

After he had licked up and down his crack, getting Sheamus nice and wet down there he turned the vibrator on and slowly pressed it to Sheamus's small hole. Sheamus jumped, a loud, throaty moan forcing its way out of Sheamus's throat. "D-Drew." He whimpered through the gag as Drew continued to tease him.

Drew gave a small laugh, he was really enjoying this. The vibrator was small, just big enough to fit inside Sheamus's hole without really hurting him. Drew put a finger in his mouth, his tongue running over it, wetting it for him before he gently pushed it in his virgin lover's tight hole. Sheamus let out a small strangled yelp as the digit invaded him. It was very uncomfortable, it didn't hurt like he thought it would but it wasn't a good feeling.

Drew looked up to his lover's face, noticing the discomfort. He took Sheamus's cock in hand, licking the head as he moved the finger inside of him, rubbing and massaging his walls. As he worked the finger inside of his lover he took to vibrator and pressed it to the head of Sheamus's cock, smiling as Sheamus's hips gave a jolt forward, bucking up as the vibrator pleasured him.

Soon Drew added another finger, scissoring him, stretching him. The fingers pressed around, looking for Sheamus's prostate. He trusted his fingers in and out of his older lover, finally stabbing his prostate, earning a quick gasp and a throaty moan. He licked his lips as he watched his lover arch off the bed, his cock bouncing as his hips moved.

Drew considered using the whip but it was Sheamus's first time as a bottom and he didn't want to hurt him and make him even more uncomfortable.

Drew removed his fingers, cleaning the off with his tongue before pumping his cock a few times, smearing the precum up and down his length before aligning himself with his lover's virgin hole.

"You ready?" Drew asked as his cock rubbed between Sheamus's pale, firm and perfectly globed cheeks.

Sheamus swallowed, his eyes closing before he nodded, sucking in air through the gag.

Drew eased into his lover inch by inch, enjoying the feeling of his cock sinking into Sheamus's velvety tight heat. Sheamus took deep breaths as he was penetrated, he bit down on the gag as his hole burned and stretched as he was breached.

Drew stopped as he was ball deep, he looked through lust and pleasure filled eyes at his lover, Sheamus bound and gagged, waiting for the pain to subside. Sheamus rolled his hips up, letting Drew know that he wanted him to move because he couldn't voice it with the gag choking him. Drew smiled as he puleld out, only the pulsating head remaining in before he plunged back in, his member buried deep inside his lover before he repeated the process.

Maybe three thrusts into it Drew began hitting Sheamus's prostate, stabbing and jabbing at it. Sheamus arched off the bed to meet Drew's thrusts, his eyes rolling back in his head as electric pleasure shot through him, liquefying his insides. Sheamus had never thought he would bottom, or that if he did his first time would be so enjoyable.

Moans and pants filled the room, a perfect symphony of pornographic sounds that teased the ears and left them wanting more. Drew was close; he felt the warmth in his belly as he thrust became uneven. Sheamus was closer, his toes curling, his wall constricting but he couldn't cum, he whined and begged, the cock ring keeping him from coming as long as Drew wanted.

Drew was going to cum; he felt it and he wanted Sheamus to cum with him. He quickly removed the cock ring, right before he felt Sheamus's walls constrict around his member, chocking him. Sheamus came hard, spilling his release all over his abs, Drew coming right after, spurting his seeds deep inside of his lover. Drew fell forward on to Sheamus's chest, reaching up to untie him before lying bonelessly.

Sheamus grinned and undid the gag himself, kissing Drew's lips lovingly. Drew had not been kidding about his birthday being a night of kinky passion. He sighed softly and moved Drew over onto his side, spooning him from behind. The mess could wait until tomorrow as Drew's tired snores already filled the room. Sheamus was awake only a while longer, thinking before he came to the conclusion that he couldn't wait until his next birthday.


End file.
